Insane
by GummyPandas
Summary: Ia tidak pernah berpikiran lelaki itu gila, sama sekali tidak. Lelaki itu tidak gila, yang gila adalah orang yang mengatakannya gila. Benar... kan? /CollabFic with pororo90/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Insane **

**.**

**CollabFic with pororo90**

**Warning: Rated-M, ****OOC****, OC AU, TypoS, Gaje, Aneh**

**.**

**.**

"Hai," ucapku padanya. Kata yang selalu aku ucapkan walaupun aku tahu ia tidak akan membalasnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Lagi ia tidak membalas perkataanku.

Senyum maklum aku sunggingkan. Tenang Hinata, jangan menangis, demi Sasuke-_kun_. Ia akan sembuh kalau kau kuat Hinata.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_... Hari ini hari yang dingin, bukan?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Salju yang menumpuk di depan rumah kita tadi banyak sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Untung saja Fuku-_chan_ mau membantuku, ia ingin aku cepat-cepat menjengukmu. Fucchan memang anak yang baik kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi.

Aku diam sejenak, bukan karena aku kehabisan bahan obrolan dengan Sasuke, namun agar aku bisa bernapas dengan lega. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak dan aku sulit bernapas, seakan semua kesalahan yang ada di bumi di timpakan padaku.

Sebuah nampan berisi sarapan di atas meja menarik perhatianku. Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke belum memakan sarapannya. Sasuke benar-benar manja.

"Sasuke, makan yuk?" tawarku seraya mengambil nampan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?" Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang dibalut dengan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna putih. Ia duduk di atas ranjang membelakangiku dan menghadap jendela. Ia tidak bergerak.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat punggung Sasuke bergetar. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya terletak lemas di atas paha mencengkram surainya kasar. Aku meletakkan kembali nampan yang telah aku ambil lalu bergerak cepat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke masih tetap meremas rambutnya walaupun aku sudah memeluknya. Aku berharap dengan pelukan ini Sasuke bisa tenang lagi.

"Aku monster." ucap Sasuke lirih disela-sela gemetarnya, "Aku bukan manusia lagi."

Tidak.

"Untuk apa monster hidup?"

Tidak, jangan katakan itu.

"Wanita sialan, kenapa kau disini?" Tidak, jangan menangis Hinata. "Wanita cantik sepertimu tidak pantas ada di dekat monster sepertiku." Lalu Sasuke terkekeh di akhir.

Aku tetap diam dan memeluknya. Dapat aku rasakan badannya tidak gemetar lagi, ia sudah cukup tenang.

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" Dan Sasuke mendorongku.

Untuk sesaat yang aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit di punggung karena menghantam lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet tipis. Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang jatuh. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya jangan di depan Sasuke, jangan disini.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan menghampiriku. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku lalu menatap aku dalam diam. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tidak dapat aku baca. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil wajahku. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata, takut dengan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya yang akan menyakitiku.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Takut-takut aku membuka mata, namun yang kulihat bukanlah Sasuke dengan wajah datar melainkan wajah tampannya yang dialiri oleh air mata. Aku tidak tahu ada pergejolakan batin apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, tapi ia sudah terlihat tenang. Dapat aku rasakan tatapannya padaku melembut. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menciumku dalam. Hangat napasnya terasa lemah dipipi, aku suka yang seperti ini. Ini... sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kesenangan itu berhenti, Sasuke sudah memisahkan dirinya dariku. Sasuke menatapku dalam, alisnya bertaut saat menatapku, seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"H-H-Hi... Hi..." Sasuke mengucapkan namaku dengan terpatah-patah dengan alis yang masih bertaut. Aku menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan dia menciumku lagi, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Sasuke menindihku, sedikit berat, namun aku suka. Tangannya menyelinap memasuki baju kemejaku lalu menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Napasku semakin memburu.

Bibirnya kini tidak berada di atas bibirku lagi. Bibir Sasuke menyusuri mataku, berlanjut ke garis rahangku dan berakhir di pipi. Sasuke mengecup pipiku kemudian kembali ke bibirku lagi. Sasuke memperlakukan aku sangat lembut. Aku terpesona lagi olehmu, Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke masih memanjakanku. Tatapannya sayu saat melihatku. Tangan Sasuke mulai aktif, perlahan ia membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu. Lambat, tenang, tidak terburu-buru. Setelah sepenuhnya kancing baju kemejaku terbuka, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Sebelah tangan Sasuke aktif di sana sementara yang lain membelai bagian tubuhku yang lain.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Nama itu seperti sebuah mantra yang sanggup membuatku melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Apakah kau senang membuatku tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke?

Tanganku yang sebelumnya hanya meremas rambut Sasuke mulai ikut aktif entah bagaimana. Namun tanganku tidak bergerak lembut seperti Sasuke, aku malah membuka pakaian Sasuke cukup kasar. Melepaskannya cepat. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk memikirkan pakaian Sasuke, aku bisa memintanya lagi pada perawat.

Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Yang penting adalah aku dan Sasuke, untuk sekarang.

Aku dan Sasuke.

Ah, aku lupa memasukkan nama Fuku. Fuku-ku, Fuku kami.

Permainan kami mulai sampai pada puncaknya. Helaan napas Sasuke semakin memberat dan memburu, begitu pula aku. Aku dapat mendengar suara angin musim dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak merasakan sedikit pun dinginnya. Tubuhku panas, begitu pula Sasuke. Pelukanku pada tubuhnya semakin kencang, begitu pula dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

Suara geraman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menandai akhir dari kegiatan panas kami. Sasuke tetap berada di posisinya selama beberapa menit, menikmati sisa-sisa yang ada. Ia menatap aku saat pelukan yang kuberikan terurai. Seperti biasa, aku memberikannya senyuman dan menunjukan tatapan aku senang.

Ini memang menyenangkan, bukan?

Senyumku itu bertahan selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya luntur dan di ganti dengan kekecewaan yang menyelimuti wajahku.

Sasuke menangis. Sasuke menangis sehabis kami bercinta.

Apa dia menyesal?

"S-S-Sasuke..." Aku meraih pipinya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana, "Ada apa?" Aku berusaha untuk berkata selembut mungkin dan berusaha menutup rasa cemas dan kekecewaanku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, seperti biasa.

Memang ini bukan kali pertama kami berhubungan intim saat Sasuke 'sakit'. Kami melakukannya hampir setiap hari, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke diketahui sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah para perawat dan dokter di sini mengetahuinya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya bukan?

Namun, baru kali ini Sasuke menangis selepas kami bercinta. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Sasuke..." Aku kembali memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam pelukanku, membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Wangi sampo bercampur keringat membelai penciumanku, aku suka. "Sudah... Tidak apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku masih memeluk Sasuke, sesekali aku mengelus punggung telanjangnya dan membelai rambutnya. Deru napas Sasuke yang tenang perlahan mulai datang. Aku tersenyum.

Walaupun aku tersenyum, tapi dipikiranku masih terganjal akan sesuatu.

Benarkah Sasuke menyesal telah melakukannya?

Entah bagaimana kini giliranku yang mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

"Hinata."

Suara wanita memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah wanita yang memanggilku. Mikoto-_san_, mertuaku ada di sana, dengan mantel coklat kesayangan. Tas coklat mudanya sedikit bergoyang saat ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Hinata?" ucap _Haha-ue_ berbasa-basi.

"Seperti biasa, _Haha-ue_."

Seketika raut wajah Haha-ue berubah, "Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan, ya?"

Buru-buru aku menimpalinya, "T-tapi _Haha-ue_, Sasuke sepertinya mulai mengingatku."

"Benarkah?" Ada harapan dibalik kata itu, aku tahu.

"Iya. Sasuke tadi sempat menyebutkan namaku, walau hanya 'Hi' saja."

"Baguslah..." _Haha-ue_ menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Sepertinya ada peningkatan ya, Hinata."

"Ya, _Haha-ue_." Ada jeda sejenak diantara kami, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!" _Haha-ue_ memegang pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku pergi, "Tolong berikan ini ke Fuku-_chan_ ya?"_ Haha-ue_ memberikan sebuah amplop ditanganku, lalu menuntun tanganku untuk menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _Haha-ue_." Dan aku benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya _Haha-ue_ tidak benar-benar memberikan amplop itu untuk Fuku. Ia sebenarnya memberi itu padaku namun atas nama Fuku, seperti biasa. Amplop yang berisi uang itu untuk biaya hidup kami, aku dan Fuku, sedangkan biaya pengobatan Sasuke, keluarga Uchiha yang menanggung.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sakit secara fisik, ia sakit secara psikis. Dia... berubah. Sasuke yang dulu adah Sasuke yang dingin diluar namun hangat di dalam. Walaupun Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan orang lain, ia pasti akan menjawab. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sekarang, ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang orang lain ajukan dan hanya beberapa orang yang pertanyaannya akan dijawab, yang pertama aku, lalu _Haha-ue_, terkadang Itachi-_san _dan Fuku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Awal bermula Sasuke sakit ini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Sasuke pergi bersama dua orang klien perusahaan Uchiha menggunakan mobil, hanya pergi bertiga, tanpa supir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi saat itu, namun setelah sehari mereka pergi, aku mendapat berita bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan parah. Seorang klien diantara dua klien itu meninggal di tempat, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak ditemukan.

Hanya Sasuke yang tersisa dari kecelakaan itu. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih melindungi Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke benar-benar pulih dari luka kecelakaan itu, hanya memerlukan waktu dua minggu lebih.

Namun disitulah mulai muncul masalah.

Sasuke yang saat aku jenguk sewaktu sakit masih baik-baik saja tiba-tiba menjerit bagai kesetanan. Ia... tidak dapat ditenangkan dan harus menggunakan obat-obatan yang tidak aku mengerti. Tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya terus lalu menarik-nariknya. Tapi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya dua kali. Keadaan yang lebih gawat muncul...

... Sasuke hilang ingatan.

Ia lupa padaku, pada Fuku kami yang berusia tiga tahun, pada keluarganya, pada semuanya, kecuali pada dirinya dan monster yang katanya ada di dalam dirinya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke terus berkata ia monster dan ia bukan manusia lagi. Sasuke yang sekarang juga sering berkata kasar padaku.

Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke juga berkata kalau ia lah yang membunuh kedua kliennya.

Dan sejak saat itu, semua orang mengatakannya gila.

Haha. Sasuke tidak gila, yang gila adalah orang yang mengatakan Sasuke gila. Benar kan?

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke terus dirawat di rumah sakit, bukan di rumah sakit jiwa... aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu, sepertinya Uchiha dibalik ini. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah berpikiran kalau Sasuke gila, ia masih Sasuke-ku. Dia Sasuke-ku.

Hanya milikku.

Hanya milikku.

.

.

Pagi yang lain kembali datang. Seperti biasa, aku menjenguk Sasuke di pagi hari dan pulang saat siang atau menjelang sore hari. Kegiatan yang tanpa aku sadari menjadi rutinitasku selama tiga bulan ini. Aku tidak bosan, selama Sasuke ada, aku akan melakukan apa saja.

Apa saja.

Aku membuka pintu kamar rawat Sasuke dan menutupnya kembali. Sesosok lelaki selain Sasuke yang cukup aku kenali menyapa inderaku. Itachi-_san_, berdiri menghadap ke Sasuke, membelakangi jendela kamar. Kedua tangan Itachi saling berlipat di depan dada, wajahnya pun tampak serius. Sepertinya ia membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke kelihatannya tidak memberikan tanggapan, seperti biasa.

Barang-barang yang aku bawa dari rumah kuletakkan di atas meja dekat pintu lalu menyusunnya, begitu pula dengan mantelku yang aku sandarkan pada pinggung kursi. Aku menoleh pada Itachi-san yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dari sana, tetapi ia tidak berkata apapun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapa Itachi-san lebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-_san_," Aku mencoba ramah pada kakak iparku, "Hari yang dingin ya, Sasuke-_kun_. _Ne_... benar kan Itachi-_san_?"

"Ya," Itachi-_san_ kemudian tersenyum padaku, "Hinata, bisakah kau ke sini?"

Itu... permintaan yang aneh, tapi aku tetap menurutinya. Dengan langkah yang lambat aku menghampiri Itachi-_san_ dan berhenti saat jarak yang membentang diantara kami hanya bersisa satu meter. Aku tidak berniat untuk lebih dekat dengannya lagi, aku masih memiliki Sasuke dan dia ada di depanku sekarang walau Sasuke tidak menatapku.

Itachi-_san_ tampak agak kesal karena pilihanku. Maka dari itu ia menarikku hingga aku membentur dadanya. Itachi-_san_ kemudian memelukku sambil membawaku ke arah jarak pandang Sasuke.

Apa... yang direncanakannya?

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakak iparku ini. Di satu sisi ia begitu baik, namun di sisi lain ia begitu mengerikan, tidak terduga. Tapi bagaimanapun ia memang dasarnya orang baik.

Itachi-_san_ masih memelukku dalam diam, beberapa kali aku memberontak dalam pelukkannya, tapi tidak lepas-lepas.

"Hinata..." Itachi memanggilku dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak setelah pelukan yang di berikannya terurai, "Tatap aku."

Itu bukanlah kalimat permohonan, melainkan kalimat perintah. Aku tidak menuruti kata-kata itu, pemandangan di lantai lebih menarik saat ini. Melihat aku seperti itu, Itachi-_san_ menarik daguku tidak sabar, membuat tatapan mataku bertabrakan dengan matanya. Mata yang sama seperti milik Sasuke, hitam dan kelam.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang terbuang selama acara tatap-tatapan kami. Aku tidak tahu...

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi-_san_ memcium bibirku dengan dalam dan sedikit kasar. Aku tidak tahu.

Beberapa kali aku memukul-mukulnya, memberikan perlawanan. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih tetap menciumiku. Lagipula...

Lagipula ciuman ini cukup mengasyikkan. Aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat berciuman dengan Itachi.

Terasa lebih... panas?

Bukan berarti ciuman Sasuke tidak bagus, aku suka juga.

Hahaha, aku seperti jalang ya?

Tanpaku sadari aku mulai membalasnya, mengalungkan lenganku di leher Itachi-san, merengkuhnya. Itachi-_san_ juga memelukku erat, sebelah tangannya bertengger di atas pinggulku, sementara yang lain mendorong kepalaku agar tetap berada di posisi.

Hanya sekali ini. Hanya sekali.

Sampai aku lupa kalau Sasuke, suamiku melihatnya.

BUGH!

Lalu, ciuman yang cukup nikmat itu tiba-tiba saja terputus. Begitu aku menyadari kenapa, Itachi-san sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan sebelah pipi yang memerah. Sasuke tidak lagi berada di tempat biasanya, ia berdiri di depan Itachi-san dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Apa... yang terjadi?

Sasuke meraih kerah Itachi-_san_, bersiap untuk meluncurkan bogem mentah lagi. Aku buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"S-Sasuke... sudahlah..." Aku takut.

Kenapa Sasuke bereaksi seperti itu?

Aku masih tetap memeluk Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Deru napas Sasuke masih kencang, tapi mulai normal.

"H-Hi-Hina..."

Sasuke menyebut namaku... Ia mulai ingat padaku.

Aku tersenyum dari balik punggungnya, "Sasuke-_kun_."

Yang aku ingat setelah itu adalah Sasuke melahap bibirku penuh-penuh.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**P/A:**

Halo, apa kabar?

Akhirnya, jadi juga fic collab dengan pororo-nee xD

Fic ini terinspirasi dari ningen shikkaku.

Terima kasih yang sudah berminat untuk membaca. Silahkan berikan tanggapan anda, kritik, flame, dll di kotak review.

Terima kasih! ^ ^

**Salam,**

**Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Insane**

**.**

**CollabFict With Gummy Pandas.**

**Standart warning applied!**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Dia datang lagi. Wanita dengan sejuta muslihat itu. Tch! Apa-apaan senyum itu. Kenapa dia tidak _menyingkir _saja seperti yang lain? Kenapa ia masih saja berkunjung ke sini. Apakah harus aku yang _menyingkirkannya_?!

"Hai." Ia menyapa, suaranya masih sama, sok hangat!

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

_._

_Ha? Sampai kapan kau terus saja menggangguku? Tch! Sialan!_

.

Dia justru tersenyum, membikin aku semakin murka saja! Aku mendengus, sampai kapan ia akan berpura-pura menerimaku? Semua sama saja, mereka semua hanya berniat mengolokku. Haruskah semua orang di dunia ini _kumusnahkan _dengan tanganku? Siaaaallll..!

"_Ne _Sasuke-_kun_.. Hari ini hari yang dingin, bukan?"

_Tch! Bertanya lagi. Bukankah harusnya kau tidak perlu sok perhatian seperti itu?!_

Dia trus saja melanjutkan meski aku sudah bosan dan justru lebih menyukai pemandangan di luar jendela. _Huh, peduli setan!_

"Salju yang menumpuk di depan rumah kita tadi banyak sekali, Sasuke-_kun. _Untung saja Fuku-_chan _mau membantuku, ia ingin aku cepat-cepat menjengukmu. Fucchan memang anak yang baik kan?"

_Tch! Memangnya aku peduli?!_

Dia diam.

Aku juga. Toh kami tidak punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Wanita sial itulah yang membuatku marah. Dia memang jalang. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau si-Fuku itu hasil selingkuhannya. Makanya aku bodoh sudah mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sial! Dasar sial!

Tiba-tiba saja, ia justru berjalan ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Mengambil nampan dengan gerakan sok lemah gemulai. Entah kenapa justru aku muak. Semua aktivitas yang dilakukannya tertangkap ekor mataku cuma akting!

"Sasuke, makan yuk?"

Aku tak bergeming, mempertahankan diri untuk merespon segala ucapannya.

"Sasuke?"

Aku tahu ia menatap punggungku. Nah, apa kau sudah menyerah, wanita sial?!

.

Kilatan ingatan meneruak membentuk sebuah film-film pendek yang menyakitkan. Senyumnya, pelukannya, air matanya.. aku melihat Hinata yang mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling? Setelah semua hal yang kami bagi bersama?

Apakah ia masih biasa menerimaku meski aku seorang pembunuh?

Apakah ia masih mencintaiku jika ia tahu aku membohonginya?

Apakah dengan dosa ini anakku atau siapapun yang hidup bersamaku bisa menanggungnya?!

Kepalaku berdenyut, aku meremas kasar rambutku. Segala kenangan itu menyiksaku. Aku tahu semua penyesalan ini tidak berguna! Tidak berguna!

Aku merasakan kehangatan pelukan Hinata. Pelukannya terasa menenangkan. Tapi aku tahu, jika semuanya tidak akan kembali. Bagaimana jika Hinata tahu, aku telah _membunuhnya_? Bagaimana jika mereka semua tahu aku yang telah menghabisi mereka? Bagaimana dengan Uchiha? Bagaimana kalu Hinata takut dan menjauhiku?

"Aku monster.." hanya mengatakan kebenarna itu aku masih saja gemetar, "Aku bukan manusia lagi."

Dia diam sambil menatap wajahku dalam, matanya menyiratkan perasaan terluka.

Benar,kan. Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah terluka begini. Bagaimana kalau ita sampai tahu?

_Lalu, _"Untuk apa monster hidup?"

Manik matanya justru melebar, terkejut eh-?! Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang bersandiwara terkejut. Dan merencanakan untuk mendepakku?!

"Wanita sialan, kenapa kau di sini?" geramku, "Wanita cantik sepertimu tidak pantas ada di dekat monster sepertiku." Mendengar kalimatku sendiri aku justru terkekeh. Lucu! Aku sedang menyindirnya ia malah mengeratkan pelukan.

"JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" aku muak dan balas mendorongnya. Tch! Dasar bebal!

Aku turun dari ranjang dan menghampirinya. Aku mensejajarkan tubuh dengan wanita yang tidak berdaya itu dan menatapnya dalam keheningan. Mengenang setiap senti wajahnya hanya membutku sakit kepala. Aku merengkuh wajahnya dalam tanganku, namun ia memejamkan mata. Penolakan ini menyakitiku. Biar bagaimanapun, noda di tanganku selamanya takkan bisa terhapus..

Ia takut..

Aku memang monster..

Kesedihan merambati hatiku. Aku telah berdosa, dan aku telah terkutuk. Adakah jalan kembali padamu, Hinata? Untuk hal yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Rupanya semua memang sudah berakhir..

Ia membuaka mata perlahan. Seolah aku akan menyakitinya lagi. Ia terkejut, dan menyeka air mataku. Hahhh.. sejak kapan aku menangis?

Aku mencintainya, sangat! Bahkan jika aku membenci seluruh dunia. Aku takkan mampu membencinya. Tidak dengan setiap kewarasan yang kupertahankan. Aku mendekat, jarak kami hanya sejangkauan kuku. Aku masih merindukannya..

Kucupan ini berubah menjadi lumatan, segala yang berad di sekitarnya seolah membuatku terjatuh pada kedalaman nafsu. Rupanya debaran ini masih sama, sanggupkah aku mengucapkan namanya dengan mulut kotorku?

"H-H-Hi… Hi.." tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. Segalanya terasa menyakitkan. Kepingan kenangan tentang wanita jalang itu menyiksaku. Bahkan sepenggal kata dari namanya saja terasa menyakitkan untukku.

''S-Sasuke-_kun…_"

Aku masih menyayanginya, masih menginginkannya. Aku tak bisa menghapus betapa ia menjadi candu untukku.

Aku maju, menenggelamkan ia dalam tindihanku. Ciuman ini telah berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan penuh hasrat. Tanganku lebih dulu telah memasuki kemejanya. Kau menyukainya, kan, jalang? Lalu aku semakin menarik tubuhnya agar lebih rapat kepadaku.

"S-Sasuke-_kun.._" nafasnya semakin memburu.

Aaahh.. kau memnga pandai menggodaku, dasar jalang!

Bibirku berpindah, dari bibir ke mata, menyusuri rahang lalu berhenti sejenak di pipi, lalu kembali lagi ke bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Aku tak bisa membayangkan, sudah berapa pria yang kau takhlukkan dengan pesonamu, jalang?!

Bukankah itu style ciuman yang kau sukai? Apa kau menikmatinya, wanita sialan! Ah.. aku lupa. Bukankah kau menyukai tatapan sayu karena aku membutuhkanmu? Dan kau akan terbius oleh segala gesture tubuhku yang tenang hingga tidak menyadari kalau aku mempreteli kancing kemejamu?

Rupanya gravitasi dari gundukan kembar telah menghipnotisku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di payudara yang selalu menggoda iman. Tch! Sialan! Bahkan aku masih terpikat oleh bau khas dua buah payudaramu ini. Membeyangkan berapa pria yang sudah menggerayangi atau mengecupnya! Sialan! Kau justru membangkitkan amarah dan libidoku secara bersamaan!

Kami bergerumul, mengabaikan segala hal yang mungkin akan muncul. Sebentar saja kuminta kau- wahai otak. Hilangkan memori itu. Bisakah aku bercinta tanpa ada rasa sakit hati dan amarah? Kumohon..

Setiap sentuhanku, kuingin ia mengingatnya. Kuingin dengan cinta. Bukan sekedar pelampiasan nafsu. Setiap hentakan, setiap penyatuan ini, bukan hanya sekedar ingin melampiaskan, bukan sekedar kebutuhan, tapi memang perasaan ingin berbagi suka cita.

Hentakan ini makin cepat tatkala aku merasa bagian bawahku berkedut. Siap menumpahkan cairan cinta yang akan memenuhi liang wanitaku.

Geramanku menggema. Memenuhi indra pendengar wanita itu. Aku tak dapat menggambarkan, apakah perasaan ini. Saat pelukan darinya mengendur aku tahu, aku takkan bisa kembali. Mengenang setiap cintaku yang terasa menyakitkan. Ia tersenyum,

Apakah aku terlihat buas di matamu? Sehingga kau terlihat seperti habis diperkosa?! Kau menatapku penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Tch! Sial! Aku lupa betapa pandainya kau berakting, jalang!

Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku menitikan air mataku terhadap si jalang ini. Semuanya menyakitkan!

"S-S-Sasuke…" dia meraih pipiku seolah aku dapat dikelabui lagi. Dia menghapus air mataku dan dengan tampang penuh rasa simpati ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Aku tak bisa menjabarkan perasaanku sekarang. Kami sudah sering bercinta di sini. Kupikir dengan begitu ia takkan selingkuh di belakangku. Tapi apa itu bisa menjamin? Hahaha.. aku bahkan tertawa miris. Sial, aku lupa ia adalah seorang pelacur. Seorang jalang!

Ia kembali menggumamkan namaku, dan memeluk tubuhku lagi. Apakah semuanya bisa kembali?!

.

.

Aku tahu, bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa termaafkan. Segala dosa dan segala ini, telah berbalut dosa, dan otakku tidak mentorerir adanya sebuah kesalahan. Kami para Uchiha, dibiasakan dan dibentuk dengan kesempurnaan.

Tapi aku adalah contoh produk gagalnya. Aku benci tatapan sok mengasihani, sok paling mengerti atau bahkan tatapan seolah menilai. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan intimidasi seperti itu. Saat peristiwa itu terjadi, otak nalarku dengan segera menghapus bagian yang _hitam_, hahaha.. bukankah aku jenius? Uchiha selalu jenius kan?!

Tapi, aku masih menjadi monster..

Aku membunuh mereka berdua. Hasrat itu terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Mereka telah mengambil hal yang berharga dari hidupku. Sial, aku justru malah mengingatnya lagi. Tidakkah cukup Tuhan menghukumku dengan tahu, kalau mereka pernah meniduri si jalang! Sial.. sial!

.

Pagi itu si Itachi datang. Aku tak perlu mendengar ocehannya. Ia tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku. Jadi terserahlah jika ia mengatakan apa. Aku hanya perlu diam dan berpura-pura melupakan segalanya.

Si jalang masuk dan berceloteh, mengabaikan aku yang mati-matian menahan bosan. Lalu suara Itachi menarik perhatianku.

Itachi memanggil wanita sialan itu, lalu kemudian mereka tampak berpelukan. Tch! Sialan! Dia membuatku marah saja. Mereka berdua tak ubahnya memerankan opera sabun picisan. Berselingkuh eh-?

Mereka berciuman. Tadinya kupikir aku akan biasa saja, tapi melihat si jalang yang menikmatinya justru aku yang terpancing. Aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menindasku kan. Jalang sialan! Dasar bedebah Itachi itu!

BUGH!

Nah? Kesal kan? Bagaimana rasanya Itachi?! Aku memang ahli kalau menghancurkan sesuatu.

Si jalang kaget, lalu menahan tanganku yang siap menghadiahkan pukulan maut. Sial! Kenapa si jalang malah membelanya? Jangan-jangan di belakangku mereka memang berselingkuh. Tch! Dasar wanita sialan, sebenarnya seberapa banyak orang yang kau tiduri? Apakah Itachi juga termasuk di dalamnya?

Dia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang erat-erat, seolah takut aku bertindak brutal. Dasar wanita sialan. Aku ingin meremukkan semuanya sekarang. Apakah bagimu aku sudah tidak artinya Hinata? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku?

"H-Hi-Hina.." kerongkonganku sakit.

Sakit hati juga mengoyak jantungku. Rupanya aku tidak bisa. Tidak mampu untuk mengabaikannya. Dan yang terjadi hanyalah, sebuah sapuan hasrat yang menggelora. Tidak mampuku bendung. Saat dengan amarah yang berkecamuk aku melumat bibir si jalang dengan rakus meninggalkan Itachi yang menyaksikan bahwa aku masih berkuasa pada si jalang.

**-TBC-**

.

.

a/n:

uhuk.. uhuk.. *keseleksendal yang dilempar readers.

Saya tahu kalau hutang fict saya masih banyak, dan fict kollab saya yang lain masih terbengkalai.. tapi-tapi.. saya berhutang sama panda-chan~ T.T

Saya emang agak sedikit punya masalah dengan virus WB. Selain itu, I got motorcycle accident. Ya gitu deh, recoveri-nya agak makan waktu lama. Tapi yang lebih dari itu, udah terlanjur males #plak!

Pekerjaan ama urusan pribadi jadi campur aduk. Jadi maafkan saya atas ketidak nyamanan ini *ojigi.

Saat saya tahu ini terinpirasi dari ningen shikaku, maka saya riset di gugel. Novelnya lebih berat dan kesan darknya kerasa banget. Masalahnya adalah, saya sendiri bingung mau dibawa kemana surprisenya. Jadinya malah bikin POV-nya Sasuke.

Maaf Panda-chan~

Aku justru mengacaukannya, huhuhu.. T_T

.

Berikutnya terima-kasih kepada:

**Kirei-neko**: terima-kasih atas review-nya. Saya sudah mendengar curhatmu. *kedip-kedipbalik.

**SMAN1LOVEMPHxUztad**: yeyeye.. ini sih cuma side story. Dari Sasuke POV. Khekhekhe.. gak kreativ yak?! Biarin deh :P

**Kin Hyuuchi**: hehehe.. ini lanjutannya, tapi maaf jika kurang greget.

**nInEtAILf0X**: speechless baca review kamu, habisnya menggebu-gebu banget. Aduh.. jadi gak tau ngomong apa. Semoga kamu terhibur aja deh. Jangan marah ya-

**Riyuu Kashima**: tulisan Panda-chan emang greget banget. Sampai aku jadi gak enak karena telah mengacaukannya.

**Anita. indah. 777** : kayaknya sih gitu.. yang bau-bau affair gitu deh.

**Hinatauchiha69**: uhuhuuuu~ uchan.. maaf kalo aku terlalu lama menghilang. Itachi belum jelas modusnya apa tapi yang jelas mungkin baru chapter depan.

**Ciinouna. Claluchynkmamih** : yosh ganbatte!

**You-chan** : ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**Ailla-ansory**: moga-moga ini masuk criteria enggak lama. *amin.

**Sasu'ai'hina**: soal Itachi belum kejawab ya? Gomen. Karena ideku cuma mentok sampe segini. *ojigi.

**SH always**: semoga ini masih menarik dan enggak bikin bosen. Kyaaa~ *bekep mulut.

**Luluk Minam Cullen**: haha-ue itu artinya ibu (formal). Apakah ini udah termasuk cepet?

**Hakerious**: hehehe.. semua pertanyaanmu mungkin bakal kebuka di chapter depan. Mohon bersabar ya..

**Hilda9Achilius9Fitra** : semoga kamu terhibur.

Terimakasih atas partisipasi teman-teman kalian.

.

Salam hangat ^_^

**Pocchan..**

**===v===**

**P/A: **Halo, sebelumnya saya ucapkan kepada anda yang berminat untuk membaca dan memberikan review. Disini saya cuma mau bilang kalo ff ini mungkin hanya sampai chapter 4, untuk chapter genap dibuat oleh Pororo-nee. Terima kasih Po-nee mau collab sama saya ^^

Untuk review udah dibalas ya sama po-nee.

Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kritik, dan tanggapan anda. Terima kasih.

**Salam wajah gantengnya Kanato, **

**Panda**


End file.
